


Everything Has Changed

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Richie is a drugged and in love, Secret Crush, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Those are the drugs speaking." Eddie mumbled. "All of this is. You're just drugged out an-""You're the one lying now, you big liar!" Richie said a little too loud. "I'm in love with you."Eddie turned up the radio. "No!"





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes so

Eddie picked at his nails as he waited in the dentist waiting room. He had been nervous for about two hours, he even paced for a while, but he couldn't leave. No, Eddie wasn't waiting for his appointment, in fact, he was waiting for Richie to come out of his. Richie was scheduled to get his wisdom teeth removed today, but his parents couldn't care less, so Eddie decided he was going to take Richie to the dentist.

It was hard, getting Richie into the car for the appointment. The entire drive Richie insisted that he didn't need it and that he could take Eddie out for a fun day instead of going to the dentist. He even tried to bribe Eddie with money so he wouldn't take him to the appointment. Nothing worked, in fact, Richie got a half an hour long lecture about how it's important to take care of his teeth because if not they could get worse and get infected and have long lasting affects on his health. Richie fell asleep during it. Eddie wasn't offended, though, because when Richie was sleeping he wasn't complaining.

Richie was rolled out in a wheel chair and he had his arms raised up, staring at them as if he had never seen them before. He reached down and rubbed the sleeves of his jacket, gasping. 

Eddie stood up so fast he got dizzy. "Is he.. ready to go?" He asked, rushing towards the wheel chair.

The nurse nodded. "Just make sure he has ice on his face, doesn't eat, and changes the gauze once an hour. He's gonna be out of it so keep an eye on him. No sharp stuff. No driving. You know the drill."

Eddie nodded. "I did some research beforehand."

The nurse laughed, patting Richies back. "He's lucky that he's got such a caring boyfriend."

"Oh?" Eddie blushed. "He and I aren't.. no.. I mean.. he's cute and I would if he wanted to but-"

"Say what you want," the nurse shrugged. "But when I was bringing him down all he talked about was how cute you were.. I'm assuming you're Eddie." 

Eddie crossed his arms over his chest and nodded shyly, his cheeks a bright red. "He says that stuff as a joke."

"Okay.. well, Richie, as fun as it was to hear you talk about Friends, it's time to go." She patted his head. "You remember how to stand?"

"How to what?" Richie asked, pushing himself up and out of the wheel chair. "Oh my God! It's like I'm floating!" 

"I bet it is." She laughed. "With the amount of drugs you're on it better be." She turned around and rolled the wheel chair away, going back down the hall to another room.

Eddie swallowed and slid his hands down against his thighs, wiping the sweat from his palms onto his pants. "Richie, come on."

Richies head turned around so hard that it looked painful. "Wha- oh my god." He gasped, covering his mouth. "You're.. wow."

"That's sweet." Eddie mumbled, wrapping his arms around Richie. "Lets get you going."

"Eds.. don't ever change." Richie hummed. "You're always so gentle and worried and I like it. It's cute. You're cute. My cute little Eds." He babbled.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I don't plan on changing, Richie, but thanks."

"Why don't you like me?" Richie whined, falling against Eddie as they made their way out of the building and into the parking lot. 

"I like you, Richie, you know that." Eddie shook his head to himself. How could Richie think he doesn't like him? It had to be the drugs speaking.

"But you never take me serious." Richie cried out, stumbling away from Eddie. "And you never flirt back."

"Because your flirting is a joke, Richie. You flirt with everyone." Eddie pulled out the keys to his car and unlocked it, pulling open the passenger side door for Richie. He helped Richie climb inside the car, which was surprisingly hard because Richie kept stopping to play with Eddies hair. 

Once Richie was buckled up and locked inside, Eddie climbed in and started the car, checking to make sure Richie was safe in the car. 

"Eds.." Richie hummed. "I wish you loved me.. all my flirting.. it's been real for years."

"Yeah, sure." Eddie laughed, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. "And now you're gonna tell me that you actually haven't kissed anyone and for seventeen years you've been living a lie."

"I haven't kissed anyone." Richie mumbled, pulling down the visor and looking at himself, poking at his cheeks before stretching them out and giggling. "I was waiting for you."

"You're lying." Eddie mumbled, looking down at his lap. 

"You're beautiful." Richie grinned the best he could around the mouthful of gauze and leaned over, giving Eddie a big wet kiss on the cheek. "And I always get real jealous when you talk to other boys.. cuz I like you and I got dibs."

"Dibs doesn't work on people, Richie, it barely works on objects." Eddie tapped his hands to the beat of the song, praying that Richie would stop talking. 

"One time I wrote you a love note but I ended up putting it in the wrong locker." Richie started to play with the crank that opened and closed his window. "Wish you liked me back."

"Those are the drugs speaking." Eddie mumbled. "All of this is. You're just drugged out an-"

"You're the one lying now, you big liar!" Richie said a little too loud. "I'm in love with you."

Eddie turned up the radio. "No!" 

Richie turned the radio off. "I. Am. In. Love. With. You."

Eddie groaned. "I'm ignoring you."

"Okay." Richie mumbled. "Doesn't make me stop loving you." 

"Richie Andrew Tozier, shut the hell up or else I-"

Richie rolled the window down and stuck his head out. "Hello, beautiful drivers, Eddie is being stubborn as always and he doesn't believe I love him, so I'm here to prove it. I am in love with Eddie Kaspbrak and I have been since I was twelve!" 

Eddie laughed, never taking his eyes off of Richie. He was thankful that it was a red light. People sat and stared at him. "You're gonna regret this." Eddie mumbled.

Richie shook his head. "How could I regret loving you?"


End file.
